


Merry and Bright

by tsubasafan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, KuroFai Gift Exchange 2017, M/M, PWP, Secret Santa, Sexual Content, kuroxfai gift exchange, mentions of others - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan
Summary: Short and sweet, pwp. Domestic bliss during the holidays.





	Merry and Bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xFourLeafCloverx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xFourLeafCloverx).



"There, that should do it." Fai placed the last ornament; a fat, little, white bird, on a frocked branch. He surveyed the rest of the tree making sure there were no bare spots and that he couldn't see the metal pole or any cord from the string lights. 

The tree branches were touched with white to make it look like fresh snow and red clusters of berries were set throughout. He'd wanted a more rustic theme this year so he'd done ornaments in red and white and wood. It was shaping up nicely if he said so himself, admiring the old ornaments they had dug out of the attic. His ears twitched and swiveled at the slight noise in the next room before he turned his head to see Kurogane walk into the room. 

Fai lit up and smiled. "Manage to fit it all in there?" Kurogane was taking off his gloves. Still dressed in his heavy winter coat. 

"Yeah." All the empty boxes were put back in the attic until the new year. "Anything else need to go?"

"Not at the moment." He smiled and closed the distance between them. "You look cold."

"It's cold in the attic." Kurogane shrugged as he looked down at the blonde. 

"I think we have everything done." Fai mentioned and that got Kurogane to perk up as he noticed the others ears stand erect and alert at the news. 

He knew lugging everything out wasn't the greatest, at least he knew he didn't enjoy doing it. "So, now, kuro-chan can just sit and relax~"

Kurogane gave him a deadpan look that suggested he knew otherwise, but Fai ushered him off all the same. "I made coffee if you want some?" He told the other as he wiped remnants of glitter off his hands, or at least tried to.

"Yeah, that's fine." Kurogane waved and seemed to relax into the couch, looking tired already.

Fai grinned at the sight of him and left to make them both of cup. He felt somewhat energized, feeling it in the pit of his stomach and wondered if it was because of all the work they'd been doing since early that morning or he was getting in a festive mood. In any case, Fai added a little sugar to both their coffees and returned to take a seat beside kurogane. Gingerly handed over the cup to the other. 

Kurogane hummed his thanks and sipped gingerly at this drink. "Do we still have to wrap gifts?" 

"Only a few for Sakura and Syaoran. I finished the others this morning while you were at work." Fai told him. He'd had the day off work while kurogane left for his office job. "I've been working all day." He whined and slumped against kurogane, ears flat against his head as his tail twitched to and fro. 

Kurogane grunted at the impact and wrapped an arm around the others waist just as Fai began to nuzzle against him, wanting affection. 

Fai felt tired, but not enough to want to sleep. He'd felt energized all day as well. He had wanted to be with kurogane, but working on the house had kept them more or less separated. It was hard being a bonded pair and not at least scenting each other now and again. Sure he could go awhile without being around the other, but they'd fought tooth and nail to be where they were now and he'd rather not spend an extended period away.

"Hey..."

Fai exhaled and hummed in question. 

"Did you take suppressants today?" He asked and fai could feel him tense before he was pushed gently and had kurogane pressing his nose below his ear and into his scent gland, breathing deeply.

He blushed and tried to remember. He was usually diligent about taking them, every since he'd had a scare years ago. But with getting their home ready for the holidays, he couldn't remember. "I..." he paled and pulled away to look at kurogane. "I don't remember."

Kurogane stared in surprise. "Do you feel different?"

"No...I haven't really noticed...I mean we've been so busy the last few days..." he fidgeted and got up from the couch to go into the kitchen and check the calendar, he usually wrote it down when he took suppressants. Upon closer examination he hadn't put anything down for this week. 

Fai really didn't need to go into heat for Christmas, there was too much to do for him to be nesting and in bed with kurogane. He whimpered and cursed his luck.

"It's fine, just take one now and it should help right?"

"It will take time for it to take effect..." he gave a dry smile when he saw kurogane standing in the kitchen doorway. "I screwed up my schedule."

"It's alright, not like we haven't gone through it before." Kurogane scratched at the back of his head, ears twitching. 

"I know, but it's so sudden, usually we plan this stuff." Usually for the new year when it would snow and keep them indoors for days on end anyways. They didn't need to miss work if they could help it. 

Fai tended to start slow, beating and preparing for a few days of his heat with kurogane. While he'd been scented as an omega, he wasn't much different than any beta or alpha for that matter. He was tall and strong enough to hold his own in a fight. It had always been a pet peeve when people looked at him and still saw him as some diminutive, fragile thing.

Kurogane had been different and hadn't cared what he was, only that he was Fai. 

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "I'll take them now and hope it will help." Fai hopped up from the couch and made a beeline for their bedroom. He was hedging his bets that taking his suppressants would keep him from feeling the full effects of a heat. He kept them in the top drawer of the nightstand and quickly grabbed one of the pills and swallowed it dry. 

When he returned to the the living room, kurogane was looking at him. "Good?"

"Yeah, I think so." He said sheepishly and ran a hand over his face. "Kuro-chan is supposed to remind me." 

"We've been busy." Kurogane rolled his eyes and pulled Fai back down to sit with him. Now that Fai had been scented, he could tell kurogane was instinctively wanting to get closer to him, which only caused him to fidget.

But when Kurogane began nuzzling him and holding him so close, Fai felt himself melt into the alpha. Oh, Kurogane was sappy too when the mood struck him and Fai loved to savor every moment of it, but now that the first signs of a heat were starting to hit it made them want to press close together and cuddle and groom and reestablish their bonds.

"Hey, are you tired?" Kurogane asked, breath washing over Fais ear.

"Not enough to sleep, why?" He cracked open blue eyes, not even realizing he'd closed them. 

"Want to..?" He left the question hanging in the air and Fai didn't need to look up to know kurogane was frowning at the wall to try and hide his shyness. 

"Hmm~?" He grinned at their little game. They'd been together for years now and married and mated in truth for three of those years. Kurogane still got flustered.

"I mean, it's not a heat, but that doesn't mean we can't let of some steam. We won't have the time during the holidays." 

"You don't have to rationalize it, you could just ask." Kurogane was blunt about everything else anyways.

"You..." he huffed. "You want to fool around then?" Kurogane asked and pulled away to look at him, searching for any hesitance.

"Yes." A small thrill of excitement traced down his spine at the idea. Fai stood for a second time and grinned to try and coax kurogane up. "Bedroom? It is much more comfortable than the couch and there's more room." What with bath their heights, the couch was a little crowded with them.

"Yeah." Kurogane stood, hulking and broad and kissed him sweetly before taking Fai's hand and leading the way.

Fai stepped over some boxes and chuckled. "You missed some." He added and kurogane growled softly in return.

It took only moments to find themselves laying in bed, soft light pouring in from the curtained windows. Kurogane kissed bluntly and stole every breath he could from Fai, greedy and hungry for the blonde.

A hand ran under Fais shirt, rough fingertips running along his ribs and over his belly. It made him almost ticklish. "Didn't think I could get kuro-pup so hot and bothered."

"You clearly don't have a good memory." Kurogane gave him an small frown. "We have plenty of sex when you're not in heat."

Fai supposed that was true. "Alright, come here then kuro-lug and show me a good time." He teased and pulled on kuroganes shoulder as the other mans ears flattened against his head.

"Idiot." He grumbled before rolling on top of Fai and kissing him. 

Fais tail twitched and he could feel himself getting wet in anticipation as kuroganes hands took their time stripping them of their clothes. 

A familiar warmth was settling in his gut, embers that only needed stoking to roar to life. 

Open kisses spread down his jaw and throat and he could feel teeth scraping the skin just so as kurogane stopped at his scent gland and trace the area with his tongue.

Fai shivered at the touch, warmth spreading through his veins. Maybe one time and he could quell any heat symptoms he might have. 

Kurogane slipped his fingers into Fais pants and cupped his stiffening cock, smirking against flushed skin.

"Tease." Fai frowned and rocked against his lovers hand. He jerked and squirmed when kurogane began rubbing at his entrance spreading his slick and pressing that same digit inside his heat. 

"Already wet?" Kurogane growls and Fai knows the man is having fun. 

His body knew Kurogane now, was used to his touch and answered to it. The alphas scent feeling his nose and causing his body to grow hotter. 'Damn him' It was a sweet pain and he reveled in it as he became flushed with want.

Kurogane wasn't fairing much better as he could smell the heady scent of arousal on the other man and feel the tip of Kurogane's erection rubbing against his thigh. He reached between them, taking his husbands cock in hand and stroking firmly, squeezing just so as he slid up to the head and back down. 

Fai smirked when Kurogane pressed against his neck and whimpered as he thrust shallowly into Fais hand. Two could play at that game. 

When they'd had enough, Kurogane kissed him soundly as he rubbed his arousal against the cleft of Fai's ass. "Ready?" 

Fai purred at the need in the alphas voice. "Yes...now." He moaned just as Kurogane pressed into him and slid deep. Fais ears flattened against his head as he willed himself to relax and breathe. 

It took a few moments for them both to calm down before Kurogane began rolling his hips and Fai held on, urging the other on. He knew they wouldn't last long, too tired from the past few days. 

Heat rolled through the blondes stomach as Kurogane moved, slowly working on driving him mad. He encouraged him with breathless words, rambling as Kurogane pressed his face against his neck and postponed his hips, rutting into Fai and making their bed creak with the force of it.

Before he realized he was close, he was cumming between their bellies, body tense for a moment as he reveled in pleasure. He felt Kurogane slide deep within him before he too came with a choked growl. 

There was some time before he managed to open his eyes again, Kurogane a heavy and comforting weight on top of him. "Mmm..."

With a grunt and some effort, Kurogane pulled out of him and rolled over to lay beside him. The bed shifted under his weight and the springs groaned in protest. "Damn." Kurogane wiped the sweat that had collected on his brow. "You want something to drink?"

"Water." Fai purred and rolled onto his side to get more comfortable. His tail twitched lazily on the crumpled bedding. 

Kurogane hummed and got up to fetch drinks and Fai watched him go. He'd fix a late dinner later and maybe coax Kurogane into a nice bath. 

Fai stretched and moved to grab some tissues to wipe himself down. He was tossing them away when Kurogane came back with two glasses of water. "My hero~"

Kurogane grinned and handed over one of the glasses as Fai sat up. He greedily drank as Kurogane sat beside him. Now that sex had gotten out of their system they could think clearer now. "I'm tired now." He sighed and finished off his glass before sitting it on the nightstand. 

"That doesn't mean you can weasel out of work. I'm not hanging lights by myself again. Your skinny ass can climb a ladder."

"Mean~ you want me to fall so you can collect life insurance on me." Fai pouted as Kurogane scoffed.

"Is just another you with a pillow." 

"So you have thought about it." Fai ribbed him and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Once or twice." Kurogane smirked. He downed his water in a few gulps and set the glass beside the other. He glanced at the alarm clock. "It's only two, you want to take a nap and get started again?"

"I guess." He whined and scooted down on the bed to lay down. "Fine, we need to change the sheets later anyways."

Kurogane followed suit, pulling a heavy blanket over them both and setting an alarm. He had his head turned to look at Fai, who faced him with barely a foot of space between them. 

Fai smiled when he felt fingers close around his own as they settled in for sleep. They could finish decorating and wrap those gifts later.


End file.
